Full Moon Tour
by miguel.pascual.90
Summary: Austin just said goodbye to Ally and he is going on tour; on tour he meets CeCe, Rocky, Jessie, Teddy, and Chyna. It's my first story so it's probably not good.


**Full Moon Tour**

**This is my first story, so it's probably not gonna be good.**

* * *

Austin's POV

I was getting on the bus right after saying goodbye to Ally. After a few cities, I got to Kansas City. When I was in Kansas City, some crazy people called the Westboro Baptist Church showed up at my concert holding signs saying GOD H8S YOUR STARS and GOD H8S FAG ENABLERS. A few cities after that, I got to Chicago.

CeCe's POV

"Rocky, can't you believe we're gonna meet Austin Moon?" I said to Rocky. "Yeah!" Rocky responded. Mine and Rocky's parents were out of town. We decided to get some friends to watch Flynn while we were watching Austin perform and while Ty, Deuce, and Logan went to go meet Gunther at the airport. Tinka was gonna drive us to Austin's concert.

Rocky's POV

When it was time to go, the people who were gonna babysit Flynn were knocking at the door. CeCe opened the door; at the door was Alex Russo, Sonny Munroe, and Hannah Montana (secretly known as Miley Stewart). "Hey guys" I said to them. I and CeCe made out with all of them before we left. "We brought pizza from Crusty's" said Alex. We left the building and went to watch Austin perform.

"What's up Chicago" Austin said. We heard songs like Illusion and Don't Look Down. After the concert, we went backstage to meet Austin, CeCe paid his manager to let us in. "Hey Austin", CeCe said to him.

Austin's POV

"Damn, that was one fine piece of ass", I said in my head. "Hey bitch, later you wanna have sex with me?" I asked her. "Hell yeah!" she said "My name's CeCe Jones", she told me. We went to some pizza place called Crusty's. I met some of CeCe, Rocky, and Tinka's friends. "Austin, this is Gunther, Ty, Logan, and Deuce" she told me.

Flynn's POV

While CeCe and Rocky were watching Austin Moon perform, I decided to do something with the hot bitches at my place. "Hey, can you have sex with me?" I asked. "No!" they said in unison. "Hey, you got any beer in the fridge", Hannah asked. "Yeah", I told them. "You got a bong in here", Sonny asked. "It's in CeCe's room." I told her. After 10, minutes, Alex, Sonny, and Hannah, were all drugged up and drunk. They started taking off all of their clothes except their bras and underwear. They started making out with each other. "Oh Alex, fuck me hard" Sonny said while licking Hannah's pussy. Oh, I think I'm gonna cum.

Austin's POV

I went with CeCe to her house. "Alright, Austin, this is my house" she told me. When she opened the door, she saw Alex, Sonny, and Hannah naked, drugged up, drunk, and having lesbian sex. "WHAT THE FUCK!" she screamed. When they saw Dez, Alex Russo said "We were in Miami when Taylor Swift was to perform on stage with Austin!" We know you were the asshole that knocked her out". Alex threw a bottle at Dez. Dez ran out of the house while Alex Russo, Sonny Munroe, and Hannah Montana chased him. "Alright, let's go have sex" I went to CeCe's bedroom and we took off our clothes. I pushed my dick hard up her ass while she was on her bed, then we started to cum, so I shoved my dick into CeCe's mouth and made her drink it. Then I started to lick CeCe's pussy.

Austin's POV

I helped out Dez by beating up Alex, Sonny, and Hannah. "Thanks Austin" he said. "What up" we said. We said goodbye to CeCe, Rocky and their friends. "Don't worry Austin we'll take care of the bodies" "Hey" Rocky said, "You hate T Fame because you're not as good as he is, he'll be better than you ever will be". I knocked out Cece and Rocky in the face, hid all the bodies,then ran to the bus. We arrived at New York after a few cities. We saw Emma and three of her friends with her at my concert.

Emma's POV

I met Austin again at his concert. "Hey,Austin" I said to him. "Wanna come to my house?" I asked him. "Sure" he responded. When, we went to my house, Austin and Jessie greeted each other. I watch a movie with Kim, Bree, and Lexi, while Austin and Jessie were upstairs doing something. "I wonder where's Ally" Kim said. "Probably at Sonic Boom", I told her.

Jessie's POV

Austin and I were gonna have sex while Emma and her friends were watching a movie. I took of Austin's pants and started to suck on his cock. After that he turned me around and shoved his cock into my ass. I can't let Emma and Ally know I had sex with Austin. While I was having sex with Austin, Kipling was having sex with Dez.

Austin's POV

Damn, Dez was having sex with a lizard, that's nasty. I was licking Jessie's pussy. When it was morning, we left New York. After a few more cities, we arrived in Denver. When we were in Denver, we met some hot chick Jessie knows, her name was Teddy Duncan. We also met her boyfriend, Beau, her brother, P.J., and P.J.'s friend Emmett. When she wasn't looking, me, Dez, Beau, Emmett and PJ got drunk and then had anal sex, damn, what was I thinking.

Teddy's POV

I decided to hang out with Ivy and Skylar while Austin and Dez talk to Beau, Emmett and P.J..

Austin's POV

When we got to L.A., we ran into Alex, Sonny, Hannah, and Taylor Swift. Taylor Swift was angry when she saw Dez. "You son of a bitch, you knocked me out!" "Oh shit!' Dez said. When we got to San Francisco, we met some girl named Chyna Parks and her friends. Ally decided to join us on tour. After a few more cities, we reached Portland. At the airport, we waited for Ally to come, but Ally went to Portland, Maine instead of Portland, Oregon.


End file.
